Moshi Moshi
by Automatic-Writing
Summary: Sanji, fraîchement arrivé au Japon, fait la rencontre d'un barman plutôt gentil. Voir un peu trop, pour un homme aux cheveux verts. ZoSan / SanZo.
1. Chapter 1

Changer d'air.

Abandonner job, études, famille, amis, ville, pays. Tout ça pour se retrouver soi-même.

Sanji avait fait des heures et des heures d'avion pour se retrouver ici, à Tokyo. Et le voilà maintenant allongé dans le lit de cette luxueuse chambre d'hôtel, crevé de son long voyage.

Cependant, il voulait absolument visiter la ville dans laquelle il allait rester pour des mois. Et, de plus, l'heure du dîner approchait à grand pas, alors il dépêcha de se préparer pour aller faire un tour.

**xxx**

Quelle ville. Il faisait déjà nuit, mais la foule ne cessait de s'accroître.  
Sanji allait abandonner sa recherche quand il trouva un restaurant français dans une rue un peu moins agitée. Bien qu'il soit venu ici pour se dépayser, garder 'contact' avec sa terre natale encore un peu, via ce restaurant, ne semblait pas être une mauvaise idée.

Ainsi, il entra et s'installa à une table. Le restaurant n'était pas bondé, ce qui permit au blond de manger tranquillement. Le repas fini, il paya et demanda au serveur où il pouvait trouver un bar sympa. Ce dernier lui expliqua que ce restaurant abritait un petit bar modeste, au fond de la salle.

Ainsi, le blond fit sa route jusqu'au comptoir.

Il était le seul ici. Vraiment le seul.

« ZOOOOOOROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO ! »

Le serveur couru vers l'arrière-salle, visiblement très énervé et ressortit quelques minutes plus tard, en foutant des coups de pieds à deux gars.

L'un des deux se tira en courant, et l'autre resta là, à côté du comptoir, à se faire engueuler par le serveur.

Sanji ne fit même pas attention à ce que l'un sermonnait à l'autre, et fini par s'allumer une clope.

La flamme brûlant le bout de celle-ci, elle fut utilisé pour autre chose encore.  
En effet, ce si-dit Zoro se tenait face à lui, derrière le comptoir, un cigare aux lèvres, l'allumant avec cette même flamme, alors que le serveur crachait toujours dans son dos.

Le blond, interloqué, jeta un rapide coup d'œil vers cet homme.  
Il était grand, avait des cheveux... verts ?! Bah. C'est peut-être la mode au Japon, après tout...  
Il était assez musclé, pour un barman... Sa peau était bronzée, et les traits de son visage rappelaient vaguement un côté asiatique.

Mais niveau vêtements... L'homme était entièrement débraillé. Sa chemise était à moitié déboutonnée, ce qui laissait apparaître son torse visiblement très musclé. Sa ceinture n'était pas bouclée, et sa braguette était même ouverte.

« Hmm... Merci. Qu'est-ce que je te sers ? »

Sa voix était exactement à l'image de sa gueule. Grave, avec un petit côté sexy lorsqu'il souriait du coin de ses lèvres.

« Un whisky. »

Il s'exécuta, fit glisser le verre de Sanji sur le comptoir et en profita pour se rhabiller.

« Alors... D'où tu sors, sourcils enroulés ? C'est la première fois que tu viens ici, non ? Sinon, je t'aurai remarqué. »

« J'arrive de France. » Le blond prit une longue bouffée sur sa cigarette. « Je viens vivre ici un bon petit moment, pour diverses raisons, Marimo. »

« Je vois...Zoro. Enchanté. » Le vert ne fit que sourire à cette remarque.

Le blond serra la main que le barman lui tendit.

« Sanji, de même. Et toi, comment ça se fait que tu sois là ? »

Zoro s'installa en face de Sanji afin de s'accouder sur le comptoir, et reposa sa tête sur son bras.  
Il sortit une bouteille, qu'il commença à entamer lui seul.

« Oh. Eh bien, au départ, je visitais le Japon avec mon père, qui est Japonais. Et de fil en aiguille, je suis resté ici, pour diverses raisons également. » fit-il, en lançant un clin d'œil à son interlocuteur.

_'Bizarre, ce type...' _pensait Sanji, tandis que l'autre continuait de le fixer.

« Dis-moi, Sanji-San, tu es venu accompagné ici ? »

« Eum... Non, je suis venu seul... »

« Bien ! Alors je te ferais visiter les environs, si ça te dis ! »

Face à une proposition si gentille et au grand sourire de cet homme au cheveux verts, le blond ne pouvait refuser.

« Oui... Pourquoi pas ! »

« Bien, c'est un deal ! Je te file mon numéro, tu peux m'appeler quand tu veux, pour quoi que ce soit. Et file moi le tien, au cas où... »

Zoro fini sa bouteille d'une traite avant de griffonner, sur un bout de papier qu'il avait trouvé par là, quelques numéros. Sanji fit de même, et ils s'échangèrent leurs numéros.

« On trinque ? »

« Avec plaisir. »

Sanji fut assez euphorique ce soir là. Cet homme, ce Zoro, avait l'air plutôt sympa, finalement. Et puis, s'il pouvait l'aider à trouver son chemin dans cette grande ville, ça n'était pas si mal.

Ils continuèrent à parler ainsi pendant des heures, jusqu'à la fermeture du restaurant.  
Zoro raccompagna Sanji jusqu'à la porte, qu'il s'apprêtait à fermer. Lorsqu'ils se quittèrent, le vert fit quelque chose qui étonna et troubla le pauvre blondinet.  
En effet, Zoro n'avait rien trouver d'autre que d'embrasser l'homme sur la joue. D'une façon... Inappropriée. Le mec s'était carrément collé à l'autre avant de titiller son oreille gauche avec son souffle chaud. Puis, il caressa de ses lèvres la peau douce du blond, avant d'y déposer un simple baiser.

« A bien vite... »

Sanji se dépêcha de sortir du restaurant, les yeux exorbités.

« Oui, on s'appelle..! »

Il commença à marcher, ou plutôt courir vers l'allée principale, espérant retrouver son chemin.

Avant de la rejoindre, il lança un coup d'œil derrière lui, pour voir Zoro, appuyé contre la porte, le fixant avec un grand sourire.

_'Vraiment bizarre ce mec...'_

**xxx**

Cette nuit, Sanji eut du mal à trouver le sommeil. Peut-être était-ce à cause du décalage horaire, de cette chambre, encore trop nouvelle pour lui, ou de cette rencontre, toute fraiche, qui l'avait remplit de confusion.

ut-être que cela se voyait trop, que le blond aimait les hommes autant que les femmes. Mais, bon, après tout, pourquoi un homme qui viendrait de le connaître voudrait déjà le foutre dans son lit ? Ce mec aux cheveux verts, ce Zoro... Il n'a pas l'air comme ça. Et puis, si ça se trouve, il était juste heureux d'avoir rencontré une nouvelle personne et s'est laissé emporté par sa joie !

**xxx**

11h du matin, le lendemain.

« Hmm..Moshi moshi... »

« Oi, Sanji ? »

« Lui-même... »

« Tu m'as déjà oublié ou...? »

« Oh... Le Marimo d'hier soir ? Oui oui désolé, je viens juste de me réveiller... »

L'homme rit à travers le combiné.

« Je t'ai réveillé? Gomen !

Mais dis moi... Ça te dirait pas d'aller faire un tour en ville aujourd'hui ? Je bosse qu'à 21h ... »

« Eh ben... Laisse moi me doucher et je suis à toi. On se rejoint où ? »

Zoro rit encore une fois.

« Très bien, très bien... Eh ben, pour pas faire très compliqué... au presto, à 13h ? »

« Parfait...je pense me souvenir à peu près de la route, au cas où, j'ai toujours ton numéro. »

« Nickel ! A toute, sourcils enroulés »

Le blond n'eut même pas le temps de protester que Zoro avait déjà raccroché.

Quel dur réveil qu'un réveil forcé... Sanji referma ses yeux en se laissant tomber sur son oreiller.

_'Putain...'_

**xxx**

13h15.

Sanji commençait à s'impatienter, assis devant le restaurant.

Il en était à sa 6eme clope lorsque ce type aux cheveux verts décida de pointer le bout de son nez.

« Oi. Heureusement que tu m'avais dis 13h ! » Le blond tendit la main vers Zoro pour qu'il l'aide à se relever.

« Désolé... J'ai pris un chemin plus long que prévu. » Il attrapa sa main avec un grand sourire, et le souleva du sol.

« Bien. Alors, où on va ? » Sanji le lui rendit. On pouvait lire la hâte sur son visage.

« Je te propose une virée au parc d'Ueno, et une fois là-bas, on verra ce qu'on fera après. Ça te va ? »

« Allons-y! »

Ainsi, les deux jeunes hommes s'en allèrent en direction du parc. Il ne fallait pas plus de 20/25 minutes de marche pour y arriver, ce qui leur laissa quand même le temps de faire plus ample connaissance.

Zoro lui parla de sa vie en France, et ô combien il préférait celle qu'il avait au Japon.

Sanji, lui, racontait son voyage jusqu'ici, et ses liens qui le retenait dans ce pays. En effet, le blond n'était pas étranger au Japon. A vrai dire, il en était même un citoyen. Il lui disait que sa mère était née au Japon, et que cette dernière lui avait donc tout appris, de la culture jusqu'à la langue. Elle-même avait désiré la double-nationalité pour son fils. Cela dit, il n'alla pas plus loin dans sa vie privée, mais Zoro ne semblait pas dérangé par le côté réservé du blond et ne cessait d'alimenter la conversation. Et plus ils parlaient, plus ils semblaient s'apprécier, malgré toutes leurs différences.

Bientôt, ils furent le tour de tout Tokyo. Sanji avait bu toutes les paroles de Zoro, qui agissait comme un parfait guide.  
A une différence près. En effet, heureusement que le blond avait pensé à une carte, sinon les deux pauvres hommes se seraient perdus maintes et maintes fois avec le sens de l'orientation tordu, d'après ce qu'avait pu voir Sanji, du vert. Il en était même dur à croire qu'il vivait ici depuis 3ans déjà.

Malgré cela, la journée se passa merveilleusement pour les deux. L'un était tout simplement émerveille par la beauté de cette ville, encore plus belle que toutes les photos qu'il avait pu voir, et l'autre s'amusait plutôt bien dans son rôle de guide.

**xxx**

Minuit.

Les deux hommes se tenaient devant l'entrée du restaurant, tout comme la veille.

« Merci encore pour aujourd'hui, c'était vraiment sympa de ta part ! »

« Je te laisse visiter le reste tranquillement, tu verras, c'est vraiment une belle ville. On se refera ça si tu veux... ! »

De grands sourires se dessinèrent sur leurs lèvres.

« Avec plaisir ! D'ailleurs, j'aimerais bien pouvoir te remercier mais... Je ne suis doué qu'en une seule chose, la cuisine, et pour l'instant, j'habite dans un hôtel, donc ça va être plutôt dur pour... »

« Moi j'en ai une... » Zoro regardait le sol, un peu gêné, mais son sourire toujours là.

Pour seule réponse, Sanji piqua un énorme fard avant de détourner le regard de son vis-à-vis.

« Alors... Tu m'appelles ? » Balbutia-t'il maladroitement.

Zoro releva aussitôt la tête, rougissant à son tour.

« Ça marche... Alors à bientôt ? »

Il s'avança vers le blond avant de lui donner un doux baiser sur la joue.

Celui-ci fit de même quelques secondes après, et se retourna en direction de son hôtel, les joues plus rouges que jamais.

**xxx**

Finalement, ce mec aux cheveux verts n'était pas si bizarre que ça, ou peut-être bien que si, mais cela n'avait plus l'air de déranger Sanji, qui, tout heureux, se préparait à un paisible sommeil.

* * *

_Ahlala... Encore moi (j'aurai pas été trop longue dis-donc)... Bon j'me lance dans une deuxième fiction, je sais pas trop comment elle va tourner mais bon, on verra bien ! C'est assez brouillon et j'ai pas vraiment mis ce que devait ressentir Sanji (on met ça sur le compte d'écrire en étant au téléphoune), mais l'idée est toujours là... :)  
Sinon c'est la première fois que j'écris (bon en même temps j'ai écris que deux fictions) en UA, et ça me donne un peu envie de vomir -j'ai tout le temps été fachée avec l'UA jusqu'à avoir lu de très belles fics... mais ça a pris du temps avant de tomber dessus- ^^_

_De gros bisous ! :)_


	2. Chapter 2

Des jours qu'il attendait son appel.  
Des jours qu'il passait devant le resto, sans même rentrer, car, après tout, c'était cet idiot qui s'était proposé, et il ne comptait pas faire le premier pas.  
Des jours que son cerveau se retournait dans tous les sens.

Oh oui, et cela faisait des jours que Sanji dirigeait toutes ses pensée à une seule et même personne, à cet homme qui a des algues pour cheveux.  
Il ne pouvait le nier, Zoro ne l'avait définitivement pas laissé indifférent, au contraire, il lui plaisait carrément. Autant physiquement -après tout, le vert va assez bien avec sa peau d'un bronzage doré-, que mentalement. Son côté légèrement rentre-dedans, sûr de lui, contrastait fortement avec son côté beaucoup plus doux, attendrissant, qu'il ne montrait que très peu de fois. Pendant le peu d'instants passés avec lui, Sanji avait appris à connaître une personne très intéressante, et, depuis, il ne demander qu'à en apprendre encore plus. Aussi, il prenait plaisir à se chamailler avec lui. Zoro était en effet assez susceptible, ce qui ne faisait que l'amuser encore plus.

C'était la première fois que le blond accordait tant d'importance à un homme. En France, il devait être le plus grand séducteur, mais, à par faute de choix, il jetait essentiellement son dévolu sur de très belles femmes. Et voilà qu'une semaine après avoir rencontré Zoro, il était dans tout ses états car monsieur ne l'avait appelé. D'habitude, c'était lui qui menait la relation, mais là, il devenait tout docile, tout mignon et même un peu timide devant...devant une putain d'algue. Coup de foudre, vous dites ? Il ne pense pas.

Le Japon avait peut-être un effet inverse sur Sanji, qui sait.

**xxx**

19h45.

La nuit commençait à tomber sur les rues toujours aussi agitées de la capitale.

Sanji, lui, traînait des pieds, s'attardant sur les vitrines qui s'éteignaient tour à tour, lorsque son téléphone sonna.  
Numéro inconnu.

« Oi, moshi moshi. »

« Je te vois. »

Sanji s'arrêta net, ne faisant même pas attention aux passants qui le bousculait dans tous les sens.

« M...Marimo ? »

« Regarde en haut...! »

« Qu'est-ce que... » Il s'exécuta pour voir un Zoro, souriant narquoisement, penché de sa fenêtre.

« Code 1617, appartement 23. A part si t'as quelque chose à faire de mieux ce soir... »

Le sourire du vert ne faisait que s'agrandir lorsqu'il retira le téléphone de son oreille, tout en continuant à regarder le blond, qui n'avait toujours pas bougé, les yeux ronds, rivés sur Zoro.

Ce fut un grand « Oi ! » de ce dernier qui lui remit les idées en place, et ainsi, il se dépêcha d'entrer le code de cette grande porte en bois massif.

Il entra quelques secondes après, et pendant qu'il cherchait l'appartement, Sanji se demandait bien s'il devait lui toucher deux mots à propos de son 'retard', mais...ah, voilà le 23. Il appuya sur la sonnette. Oui, après tout, il n'avait rien à reprocher à son vis-à-vis. Il ne le connaissait que très peu, et puis, il avait une vie lui aussi !  
La porte s'ouvrit sur Zoro, qui le prit directement dans les bras.  
Cela dit, un petit coup de fil n'aurait pas dérangé toute sa vie non plus...  
A son tour, il l'emprisonna de ses bras dans une grande étreinte.

« Désolé d'avoir été si long... Je comptais justement t'appeler ce soir. J'avais quelques problèmes à résoudre avant de pouvoir t'accueillir chez moi, mais maintenant tout est réglé. »

Zoro fit... ou plutôt caressa de ses lèvres rapidement la joue du blond, avant de l'entrainer à l'intérieur, et referma la porte derrière eux.

« Pas de soucis ! » fit Sanji, qui avait déjà oublié tous ses ennuis, lorsque le vert retira la veste de son costard pour l'accrocher au porte-manteau.

« Je t'en pris, fais comme chez toi. »

Avant de s'installer sur le canapé, Sanji prit le temps d'admirer le salon.

Un pièce sobre, grise. Très très sobre, très très grise.  
Il était sur le point d'aller faire un tour dans la cuisine américaine lorsque son regard fut attiré par quelque chose qui ne pouvait pas se trouver ici.

« C'est pas vrai... »

Zoro, qui le regardait faire tout en ouvrant une bouteille de champagne dans la cuisine, rit légèrement avant de poser les verres et la bouteille sur la table basse et de rejoindre le blond devant ces objets.

« Alors comme ça, tu connais les Ô Wazamono ? »

A ces mots, la mâchoire de Sanji était sur le point de toucher le sol.

« Me... Me dis pas que c'est les vrais..? »

Zoro leva un sourcil, amusé, et pris un des sabres en main. Il le retira lentement de son fourreau pour lui révéler sa lame, noire.

« Shuusui. Le deuxième Ô Wazamono, Wadô Ichimonji, et un des trois sabres maudits, Sandai Kitestu. »

Sanji avait à présent les yeux qui sortaient de leurs orbites.

« Quuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuoi ? Mais... Tu les as eu où, bordel ?! »

« Longue histoire... Assied toi. »

Sanji s'exécuta, impatient de connaître son histoire.  
Il avait beaucoup entendu parler de ces sabres, étant plus jeune, par sa mère. Elle lui apprit que ces sabres étaient des plus rares de la planète.

« Je suis allé vivre en France trois ans, lorsque j'avais 14ans. Avant ça, je vivais avec mon maître, dans son dojo. J'ai très vite appris la technique du Santoryu, je m'entrainais comme un malade pour devenir le meilleur bretteur de notre terre.  
Et puis... » Zoro soupira, les yeux perdus dans sa coupe de champagne, avant de la boire d'une traite. « La fille de mon maître, ma meilleure amie ainsi que ma meilleure ennemie, à qui appartenait Wadô...décéda, et c'est moi qui ai hérité de ce sabre. »

Oups. Sanji n'aurai peut-être pas dû demander ça, vu la tête de chien battu de Zoro. Il ne savait plus où se mettre, ni quoi dire.

« Oh... Je... J'suis désolé... » balbutia-t'il.

Soudain, le bretteur releva la tête vers Sanji, le gratifiant d'un grand sourire, ses yeux toujours un peu tristes.

« Oh, tu sais... » Son regard vînt se perdre cette fois-ci sur le torse de son vis-à-vis. « J'ai l'impression qu'à chaque fois que je l'utilise, elle est à mes côtés... Je lui avais fais la promesse de devenir le meilleur, pour nous deux, et, malgré tout le temps que ça prendra, je n'y manquerai pas. »

A ces mots, Sanji eut une énorme bouffée d'empathie pour l'homme assis à côté de lui.  
Décidément, ce Zoro était sans doute une des personnes les plus intéressantes qu'il avait eu la chance de rencontrer.

« Je vois... Et les deux autres ? »

« Oh, eux ? »

**xxx**

Épaté.  
Sanji était tout simplement épaté par les exploits de Zoro.  
La bouteille de champagne était maintenant finie, et le vert venait à peine de finir de conter son aventure avec Ryuma.

« Et du coup... Le troisième ? »

Zoro rit.

« Eh ben dis donc, t'es vraiment curieux toi !  
Juste avant de me battre contre Ryuma, j'avais fais un tour dans la campagne japonaise, après mon séjour en France. Un gars chelou qui passait par là me refila Sandai, clamant qu'il voulait s'en débarrasser le plus vite possible, vu que ce sabre aurait soit-disant maudit toute sa famille. Personnellement, maudit ou pas, j'avais absolument besoin d'un nouveau katana pour recommencer mon entraînement... Enfin bref, j'ai assez parlé de moi.  
A toi, cuistot. D'ailleurs, je te laisse les fourneaux ce soir, et c'est pas que je commence à avoir faim, mais... »

Sanji regarda rapidement la fenêtre. Le soleil s'était déjà couché. Depuis combien de temps étaient-ils là à parler ?!  
Peut importe, il n'allait pas le faire attendre et se dirigea directement vers la cuisine.  
Le vert le rejoignit vite fait avant de prendre une bouteille et de s'installer au comptoir

« Alors, qu'est-ce que je te prépare ? »

Zoro prit une gorgée du saké fraîchement débouchonné et tendit la bouteille au blond, qui l'a prit sans hésiter avant de la porter jusqu'à sa bouche. « Un truc de simple. »

« Hum... » Sanji posa la bouteille sur le comptoir/plan de travail, avant de se diriger vers le frigo.

Examinant ce qui se trouvait à l'intérieur, il en sortit quelques ingrédients.

« Onigiris,ça te tente ? »

« Parfait ! » fit le vert tout en souriant comme un malade.

Les minutes passaient tandis que Sanji cuisinait.  
C'était incontestable, le blond était vraiment un pro. Zoro observait chacun de ses mouvements sans en louper une miette. La façon dont il bougeait son corps dans toute la pièce, ses cheveux qui restaient toujours impeccablement plaqués contre son œil gauche, son sourcil mouvant de haut en bas lorsqu'il parlait, sa chemise légèrement ouverte, ses manches retroussées, et son pantalon qui épousaient parfaitement le si-beau corps du cuistot, ses mains, fines mais fortes...

« C'est prêt ! »

Le vert fut très vite tiré de ses pensées plutôt jouissives par une assiette délicatement posée devant lui.  
Le blond s'installa en face de lui avant de lui lancer un petit « Itadakimasu ! » avec un sourire plutôt modeste. L'autre se contenta de le répéter avant de se jeter sur les onigiris.  
Et, oh Dieu, comme c'était bon. Il savourait chaque bouchée. Pourquoi fallait-il que ce soit un petit français qui dépasse la cuisine japonaise qu'il mangeait chaque jour depuis des années...  
Quoi qu'il en soit, l'homme était vraiment trop captivé par ces boules de riz, si bien qu'en guise de remerciement, il n'accorda qu'un « Délichieux », la bouche pleine, à Sanji, qui le regardait assez bizarrement. Sa nourriture lui faisait-elle tant d'effets que ça... ?

**xxx**

« Ahhhhh, c'était vraiment un délice, putain. »

Les deux hommes s'étaient affalés sur le canapé, leurs ventres bien remplis.

« C'est déjà ça. Je t'en referais quand tu veux, je te dois bien ça, Marimo... »

Zoro se tue, mais ô combien il aurait voulu lui dire qu'il aimerait se faire devoir autre chose venant de lui...  
Il se contenta de sourire au blond, qui s'allumait une clope.

« Dis... » Sanji tira une latte sur sa cigarette. Est-ce qu'il oserait finir sa phrase ? « T'es c- » Non. Il ne pouvait pas demander une telle question. Quel manque de tact. « T'entend pas un truc ? » Sauvé.

Zoro leva un sourcil. Il aurait juré que le blond lui aurait demandé autre chose...

« … Le disque de Daft Punk tourne en boucle depuis des heures... »

« Mais non. Un truc qui vient de dehors...! » Sanji se leva en vitesse vers la fenêtre de derrière.

_'Mais de quoi j'ai peur, putain...'_

Zoro se leva à son tour et rejoignit Sanji, se postant juste derrière lui.

« Effectivement. Apparemment, y'a un concert dans le parc d'en bas. On va y faire un tour ? »

Son souffle faisait frissonner le blond, qui acquiesça rapidement.

« Avec plaisir ! » fit-il, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Ainsi, il descendirent de l'appartement, deux bouteilles en mains, et se dirigèrent vers le parc.

« Non, par ici Marimo... »

« J'le savais, sourcils enroulés, j'allais juste prendre un raccourci. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont, mes sourcils, tête d'algue ?! »

Ils se bagarrèrent des dizaines de fois avant d'arriver vers la scène où se déroulait le concert.  
La scène se tenait dans le creux d'une espèce de mini-colline, où se trouvaient des petits groupes de gens, assis sur des serviettes.  
Se rapprochant, Sanji distingua une sorte de Jésus un peu trop barbu, une guitare à la main, l'accordant, sur la scène.

« Eh... Mais c'est pas- » dit-il, tout enthousiaste.

« Sébastien Tellier. » coupa Zoro, qui le regardait avec le même air que le blond.

Le blond tourna sa tête vers le vert avec un grand sourire.

« Dis-moi, t'as une bonne culture musicale pour une algue...! »

Mais avant que la si-dite algue ne puisse rétorquer, le blond pressa ses lèvres contre sa joue, histoire de le faire taire avant l'heure. L'alcool était plutôt bénéfique pour Sanji.  
Zoro rougit comme un fou, lorsqu'il sentit les lèvres de Sanji légèrement proches du coin de ses lèvres.  
Malheureusement pour lui, ces lèvres s'envolèrent aussi vite qu'elles étaient entrées en contact avec sa peau. Le blond se tenait maintenant face à lui, muni de sourire qui en ferait fondre plus d'un/une, et Zoro ne tarda pas à lui rendre un encore plus grand sourire.

« On va danser ? »

Encore une fois, il ne laissa pas à Zoro le temps de répondre qu'il le prenait par le poignet, l'entrainant vers la scène, où une foule bien compacte s'était déjà formée.  
Ainsi, ils dansèrent pendant des dizaines de minutes, chantant, suintant. Les deux étaient visiblement très heureux de passer ce concert ensemble, car ils n'avaient pas d'yeux pour le chanteur mais bien pour leurs vis-à-vis. Ils s'effleuraient, se touchaient, leur provoquant des frissons dans tout leurs corps, rendant le moment encore plus magique.

Mais, qui dit Sébastien Tellier, dit forcément chansons... d'amour, ou plutôt, sexuelles. Et donc, _Look_ se fit enfin entendre par la foule, qui réagit en conséquence.

Tout le monde semblait maintenant être agglutinés les uns contre les autres. Tout comme nos deux hommes préférés, qui dansaient plutôt...collés-serrés, et pendant ces quelques minutes, un jeu commença entre eux.  
La victoire serait à celui qui craque en dernier devant la parade de l'autre.  
Mais, évidemment, ils gagnèrent tous les deux... La faute à qui ? A un Zoro, qui attend que Sanji s'offre à lui sur un plateau d'argent, et à ce dernier, horriblement terrorisé.  
Terrorisé. Oui, enfin, si on veut... Disons qu'il en meurt d'envie, de le plaquer par terre, de pouvoir goûter ses lèvres, son cou, son torse si musclé...

Mais non, non non... Il devait absolument enlever ces images de sa tête, ou sinon, malgré lui, son entrejambe commencerait à passer à l'action avant qu'il ne le veuille, et encore une fois non, rien de sexuel n'allait se faire ce soir.  
Ok, le blond était assez ouvert d'esprit, mais s'il devait un jour passer à l'acte avec un autre homme, ça ne serait pas pour rien. De plus, il ne voulait pas que Zoro soit simplement un coup occasionnel, car il comptait déjà beaucoup trop pour lui. C'est son seul repaire ici, et bien qu'étant son opposé, il pouvait déjà dire qu'il le complétait assez bien, et il ne voulait absolument pas le perdre, quitte à ne rien avoir de plus qu'une amitié entre eux.  
Bien sûr, s'il savait si Zoro l'entendait de cette oreille également, il n'aurait pas hésité, mais, il ne le connaissait pas assez pour prévoir quoi que ce soit venant de lui.

Enfin bref, peut importe, ils n'en étaient pas encore là.  
Ils dansaient encore et encore, bercés par la chanson, bougeant leurs corps en parfait accord.  
Et puis... Tellier s'arrêta. Les deux hommes reprirent leurs esprits tandis que le chanteur braillait quelques mots dont ils n'en comprirent qu'un : love. Décidément, l'accent anglais de ce mec est vraiment à chier.

Ça y est, c'est le moment. _Elle. _Ils l'avaient sûrement attendu toute la soirée.  
Ils ne prirent même pas trente secondes pour mimer les autres spectateurs et s'enlacèrent. Zoro avait enroulé ses bras autour du cou de Sanji, qui lui avait entouré la taille du bretteur avec les siens.  
Ne se quittant pas du regard, ils commencèrent à tourner, et tourner, et tourner, le plus lentement possible. Le blond vint nicher sa tête dans le creux du cou de Zoro, profitant de ce moment privilégié avec lui, et lui administra même quelques doux baisers, à peine remarquables.

Hop hop hop. Ça va pas. Qu'est-ce qu'ils foutent ?!  
C'est bien de vouloir prendre son temps, mais là, ils frisaient le vieux couple marié/3 enfants avec leur slow.  
Et puis, aucun des deux n'avait l'habitude de faire ce genre de choses. Sanji, à la limite, mais surtout pas Zoro. Le romantisme avait ses limites chez lui. Et pourtant, ils semblaient bien apprécier danser ainsi pendant les 4minutes, qui semblaient bien plus longues, de la chanson.  
Or, maintenant, elle était bientôt finie. Quelqu'un devait agir. Ça ne devait pas se finir comme ça. Quitte à vivre un de ces moments totalement stéréotypés, autant le vivre jusqu'au bout.

Ainsi, Zoro dégagea doucement la tête de Sanji de son cou, et rencontra son regard à nouveau. Plus il se rapprochait de son visage, plus un léger sourire se dessinait sur sa face. Ses mains remontaient jusqu'à ses cheveux blonds, qu'il prenait plaisir à entortiller de ses doigts.  
Sanji, quant à lui, n'avait d'yeux que pour ses lèvres, de plus en plus irrésistibles, et se rapprocha donc à son tour, entrainant l'homme avec ses mains, toujours calées sur son dos.  
Yeux mi-clos, ils prirent le temps de caresser leurs lèvres avant de les faire entrer totalement en contact. Quelques secondes passèrent avant qu'ils ne les bouges, les entrouvrant, et ainsi commença un long baiser, lent et doux, où leurs langues s'enlaçaient avec passion.  
Il n'y avait plus rien autour d'eux, qu'un grand espace noir avec ce solo de guitare interminable en fond sonore, et les sensations que leurs corps se faisaient éprouver.

« Arigato, have a good night ! »

Sanji se sépara de la bouche de Zoro, haletant.  
Il jeta un coup d'œil à la scène. Tellier remballait ses affaires, ainsi que tous les autres spectateurs.  
Dommage dommage... Il aurait bien voulu rester ainsi quelques temps encore.  
Le bretteur, lui, suivit son regard, comprenant maintenant pourquoi il avait cassé le baiser. Il lâcha le blond, et s'étira longuement, son air tout heureux scotché sur sa face.

« Bon bon.. C'était bien cool tout ça... On rentre ? » Bailla-t'il.

« Hmm ? Déjà ? Je sais même pas où on est... Putain... Mon hôtel... » Sanji le lâcha à son tour et prit un peu de distance entre leurs deux corps.

Par pour longtemps, cela dit, car Zoro avait déjà pris sa main dans la sienne avant de l'attirer dans une grande étreinte, pour lui susurrer ces quelques mots.

« Tu peux rester dormir chez moi si tu veux, ou, au moins, reste boire un verre, s'il te plaît... » lui fit-il, embrassant la partie de son cou juste en dessous de son oreille.

C'est bien beau tout ça, mais Sanji sait très bien que « boire un verre » n'est juste qu'une invitation plus polie à baiser. Et NON NON NON, il ne voulait pas déconner ce soir.  
Ça aurait été bien plus simple s'il avait su dire non, même si l'envie n'y était pas, car il savait bien comment cela allait se finir, lorsque Zoro, visiblement très content par l'acquiescement du blond, l'entraina par la main, limite en courant, vers son appart.

**xxx**

5 minutes chrono et ils étaient déjà rentrés à l'appartement de Zoro.

Ce dernier, à peine arrivé, lâcha la main de Sanji, qu'il avait tenu tout le long, et se dirigea vers la cuisine pour...? Pour...? CHERCHER DE L'ALCOOOOOL !  
Et hop ! Une bouteille de saké de très bonne qualité, deux verres luxueux, un canapé et les deux homme étaient déjà installés.  
Installés...  
Installés l'un sur l'autre, ai-je oublié de préciser.  
Ils n'avaient même pas touché à l'alcool que Zoro s'était déjà jeté sur Sanji, voulant à tout prix regoûter à ses lèvres. L'autre ne le repoussa pas, au contraire, et agrippa ses jambes aux hanches du vert. Il commençait à être victime de ses propres pulsions, qui ne cessaient de s'accroître.

A présent, le vert s'attaquait à autre chose que la bouche du cuistot. Il descendait déjà le long de son cou fin, jusqu'à rencontrer sa chemise, qu'il se dépêcha de déboutonner avec le plus grand soin pour embrasser tout le torse du blond.  
Lorsqu'il commença à trop s'attarder sur les tétons du blond, ce dernier prit enfin conscience de la situation dans laquelle ils étaient quand il ne put s'empêcher de gémir sous le plaisir que lui procurait Zoro. Il se redressa donc doucement, afin de ne pas le brusquer non plus.

« Et si... » Se trouvant à nouveau face à face avec le bretteur, il l'embrassa doucement. « On gardait ça pour une autre fois...? C'est... »

Mais Zoro ne l'écoutait même pas et repris le baiser, l'approfondissant par la même occasion.  
Or, Sanji ne comptait pas se laisser faire et se retira un peu plus brusquement, cette fois, visiblement frustré.

« C'est un peu trop tôt tête d'algue ! »

Yeux ronds de la part de l'algue.

« De qu-...Oh...Désolé. » Il se pencha une dernière fois pour lui donner un baiser furtif sur la joue. « Je comprend. » Il se releva soudainement, regarda l'horloge de la cuisine et se retourna vers le blond.

« Il est 2h30. Désolé, mais je me sens vraiment pas de te ramener, mais j'ai pas non plus envie que tu te perdes dans Tokyo, donc... » Un grand sourire lui fendit la face. « Tu vas devoir rester dormir ici, sourcils enroulés ! »

Sanji, toujours assis sur le canapé, le regarda avec étonnement.

« Quoi..? »

Zoro, qui avait déjà retiré son t-shirt tout en marchant vers le couloir du fond, se retourna pour lancer un regard tout tristounet à son vis-à-vis. Un regard que Sanji n'aurait jamais cru pouvoir voir sur ce visage, si bien qu'il ne put lui désobéir, et s'enfonça dans le couloir à son tour.

Arrivé dans la chambre, toute de grise et verte peinte, de son amant, Sanji le mima et se retira de tous vêtements, hormis son boxer, et se glissa dans les draps, très vite suivi de Zoro.  
Ce dernier l'enlaça et le tira vers lui afin de joindre leurs lèvres une nouvelle fois, pour de longues minutes.

Ce baiser passionné fini, le blond reposa sa tête sur le torse nu du bretteur. Il vit vaguement une longue trace en diagonale, le long de tout son torse. Sûrement la blessure de Mihawk, dont il avait parlé plus tôt.  
En tout cas, il ne pouvait pas dire que ça ne le rendait pas plus sexy.

« Tu sais, Marimo... »

« Hmm? » Le vert jouait avec les mèches blondes.

« Je t'aime déjà beaucoup, pour une algue... » fit le cuistot avant d'administrer des tonnes de légers baisers sur le torse de Zoro, qui lui, affichait simplement un petit sourire satisfait.

Ainsi, les deux amants s'endormirent paisiblement dans les bras l'un de l'autre, tout heureux.

**xxx**

« Sanji, tu dors...? »

« Hmmm... »

« J'vais me prendre une douche, j'reviens... »

Long silence.

« Attends, j'arrive... »

* * *

_J'en...peux plus !  
J'vais la faire courte cette fois (pour changer un peu) :  
tout d'abord, je m'en excuse mais ce que j'écris est très OOC, malheureusement je ne pense pas arriver à rentrer dans le caractère des deux si facilement que ça... J'essaye, j'essaye ! Mais ça ne serait juste pas possible de les voir danser ainsi par exemple, si ça n'était pas OOC, BWEF. Ca vous plaira ou pas, tout ce qui m'importe c'est que vous me donniez votre avis, qui est assez important !  
Après oui, donc j'ai parlé de Tellier (fangirl, coup double.), si vous ne le connaissez pas, allez écouter son album Sexuality (qui collera donc avec ce que j'ai écris -du moins j'espère...), qui est tout simplement parfait. Bien sûr si vous n'aimez pas ben... vous pouvez me laisser pleurer dans mon coin. ;)_

_Voilà voilà, sur ce, je vous fais de gros bisous à toutes et malgré ces chapitres très disproportionnés et plutôt plats (en espérant de moi même que j'écrive une histoire avec une VRAIE intrigue), j'espère que vous avez pris du plaisir à me lire, et je vous remercie énormément de quooooi?  
De me suiiiiivre (vous connaissez la rengaine à force...) ! Bisouuuus !_


	3. Chapter 3

4h30 du matin.  
Il s'était pourtant bien dit qu'il ne se passerait rien.

Or, il se trouvait à présent nu, dans cette douche spacieuse, accompagné du même homme avec qui il avait passé toute la soirée.

« Je comprend. »

Zoro aurait donc comprit ce qui se passait dans la tête du blond sans qu'il n'ait à ouvrir la bouche.  
Il pouvait sans aucun doute voir l'envie mêlée à la crainte sur son visage.

« Dans ce cas... » fit-il, s'agenouillant devant la verge bien élevée de Sanji. « Je ne ferais que te prendre en bouche. »

_**'Oh, et puis merde ! Ça ne fera de mal à personne, surtout pas à moi..'**_ se dit le cuistot, qui en avait plutôt marre de passer pour la prude de service.  
Ainsi, il se pencha pour embrasser son amant et s'assit en face de lui, les jambes écartées, prêt à l'accueillir.

Le vert se jeta directement sur lui et n'attendit pas une seconde pour prendre son pénis dans toute sa longueur.  
Ses joues rosées par un plaisir si soudain, Sanji passa sa main dans la forêt de cheveux verts de Zoro et exerça une pression sur son crâne, l'invitant à y aller plus fort.

L'autre s'exécuta et commença de rapides mouvements de va-et-viens, associés à un travail précis de sa langue sur le gland du blond, qui, vu les bruits qu'il faisait échapper de sa bouche, réagissait plutôt bien.

Les minutes passaient, la chaleur augmentait et le plaisir s'éternisait pour les deux hommes.  
Le vert, bien trop excité par cette situation, avait fini par se masturber à la même cadence qu'il appliquait sur Sanji. Ce dernier, quant à lui, semblait se rapprocher de la délivrance.

_**'...Surtout pas à moi...'**_  
Cela dit, un tas de choses se bousculaient dans sa tête.  
Ce n'était surement pas le bon moment, je vous l'accorde.

Tandis qu'il fixait l'homme qui s'occupait si bien de lui, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander s'il avait fait le bon choix.  
Car, une chose était sûre, il ne savait absolument pas ce qu'il se passerait après cette pipe magistrale.  
Et c'était ça qui le travaillait autant et qui, par le fait, l'empêchait de bien savourer ce moment.

Quelques mois plus tôt, lorsqu'il était encore en France, et après une rupture très douloureuse, les relations sentimentales de Sanji se limitaient au simple coup d'un soir. Il n'avait plus vraiment goût à rien depuis que son ex l'avait trompé avec un de ses amis, alors il s'était juré de ne plus s'impliquer autant dans ses relations.

Cela dit... il faut toujours une exception qui confirme la règle, et, après moult réflexions, il pensait avoir trouvé cette exception. Oui oui, ce même mec qui lui donnait tout ce plaisir à cet instant précis.

Le problème ? Il n'aurait pu ne pas en avoir... Mais Sanji se prenait souvent la tête pour rien.  
Il se demandait surtout qu'est-ce qu'en pensait Zoro. Il était totalement mitigé. Pensait-il que le blond ne serait que sa baise occasionnelle … ?

Mais à quoi bon. Sanji ne le saura pas de si tôt, et il était surtout temps pour lui de se relaxer un peu.  
Après tout, il était dans cette douche, accompagné d'un mec vraiment trèèèès trèèès alléchant. Pourquoi ne pas se laisser prendre au jeu ?

Et c'est sur ces pensées que Sanji se délivra, dans la bouche de Zoro.  
Ce dernier, bien satisfait, se ressaisit sur ses genoux et finit de s'occuper de sa modeste personne, fixant le blond de son air carnassier, un grand sourire aux lèvres tandis qu'il faisait courir sa langue sur celles-ci pour rattraper le reste de la semence de son amant.

Haletant encore, Sanji reprit ses esprits et se rendit compte du regard du bretteur.  
Peut-être était-ce cela qui le poussa donc à se jeter sur son pénis pour le combler à son tour.

Il n'en fallu pas plus de quelques minutes pour que Zoro, en un long râle, se relâche.  
Il laissa son temps au blond pour tout avaler avant d'emprisonner ses lèvres avec les siennes.  
Il aimait à jouer avec la langue de l'autre, si bien qu'ils passèrent des dizaines de minutes dans cette douche, assis l'un en face de l'autre, enlacés, pendant que l'eau chaude encourageait leurs esprits pervers.

**xxx**

11h du matin.

_**'Putain...'**_

D'après le peu de souvenirs qu'il pouvait se remémorer pour l'instant, et d'après une certaine douleur lui occupant tout le bas du dos, Sanji avait bien comprit qu'ils étaient allés trop loin hier soir.  
Cela dit, ça ne le gênait plus vraiment. Zoro avait vraiment été doux, adorable et...

« Zoro ?... »

Le blond se redressa sur le lit. Aucune trace du marimo.  
Après quelques coups d'œil, Sanji remarqua une petite note sur la table de chevet à côté de lui.

_**'Je suis parti au boulot. Je reviens vers 17h.  
Attends moi si tu veux, fais comme chez toi.  
Ps : Merci encore pour cette superbe soirée, j'ai hâte de te revoir...'**_

En serrant le bout de papier dans sa main, le cuistot eut un grand sourire et sauta du lit en direction de la salle de bain.

**xxx**

« Ace...? Je ne vois pas... »

« Ouvre moi putain, t'es dans mon appart connard ! »

« Je crois pourtant que c'est celui d'une algue nommée Zoro, désolé. »

« Bordel mais t'es qui, et comment tu parles de MON mec là ?! »

« Qu-...Quoi..? »

Sanji lâcha l'interphone.  
Cette personne, qui attendait devant la grande porte en bois, serait en couple avec Zoro..?  
Impossible. Sinon tout ça ne se serait pas passé...

« Ah je vois, t'es une de ses petites putes ? » renchérit le si-dit Ace.

« Je... T'es vraiment avec lui...? »

Un petit rire s'échappa de l'interphone. « Laisse moi rentrer et je t'expliquerais tout. »

Sanji hésita quelques secondes, puis appuya sur le bouton permettant l'accès aux appartements.  
Quelques poignées de secondes après, un homme défonça la porte d'entrée devant laquelle se tenait le blond.

Choqué, il se tenait là, à fixer l'homme qui venait de surgir. Un grand brun, quelques taches de rousseur, une chemise rouge ouverte qui laissait apparaître ses abdos et un gros collier de perles orangées. Il ne put même pas regarder plus bas que l'homme en question s'avançait, souriant faiblement.

« Alors c'est toi qu'il a choisi. »

Arrivés à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre, Ace leva sa main et caressa la peau blanche du blond, qui ne bougeait toujours pas.

« Explique moi. » fit-il d'un ton sec.

« T'expliquer ? » Le sourire du brun s'agrandit tandis qu'il se positionna derrière Sanji, qui frissonait lorsque sa tête se posa sur son épaule. « Eh bien, c'est simple. »

« Zoro a la fâcheuse tendance à se lasser trop rapidement. » Ses mains glissaient à présent sur le torse du blond. « Je lui ai déjà dis d'arrêter avec ses petits fantasmes blonds. »

Sanji se préparait à le repousser par une poignée ferme, mais il n'eut le temps que d'ouvrir de grands yeux lorsqu'il vit sa chemise déchirée par les mains baladeuses de l'autre.

« Qu'est ce que- »

« On avait pourtant instauré deux trois règles » coupa le brun, se collant plus près du corps demi-nu « Et c'est pour ça- » Il s'attaquait maintenant au pantalon du blond, qui lui était bloqué par la force surhumaine de son vis-à-vis « Que je dois le tromper à mon tour. »

Sanji essayait de toute ses forces de le repousser, en vain. L'homme derrière lui avait maintenant fait glisser son pantalon sur ses jambes, et il avait enlevé son propre bermuda à une vitesse incroyable.

« LACHE MOI PUTAIN.. » Le pauvre blond sentait son caleçon se retirer de son entrejambe.

« Le tromper, mais avec toi bien sûr, ma blondinette. »

Soudain, Sanji se fit pousser en avant. Il était maintenant terrifié, penché et donc totalement exposé à l'autre, qui se préparait à le pénétrer.  
En un coup de tête, le blond tenta le tout pour le tout, et malgré la forte emprise des bras d'Ace, il réussit à lui administrer quelques bons coups de pieds qui le firent valser dans une commode.

« Enfoiré... » fit le brun, se tenant le visage visiblement amoché, avant de se jeter à nouveau sur Sanji.

Cette fois-ci, le blond réussit à l'éviter de peu, mais c'était sans compter les objets tombés de la commode, sur lesquels il trébucha. Mauvais timing, Ace prit le dessus et commença par bloquer tous les membres du cuistot. Face à face avec lui, il prit un petit cacheton blanc avant d'emprisonner ses lèvres dans les siennes, malgré ses réticences. Sanji avait beau se débattre, il n'y avait pas photo quant à la supériorité de force de l'autre, qui lui attachait maintenant les poignets.

« Barre toi...! »

« Oh, mais c'est qu'on est grognon ? » Ace plongea sa tête dans le cou du cuistot et laissa échapper un petit rire. « Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis encore meilleur au pieu que l'autre qui t'a pris pour un con. »

Pendant un court instant, Sanji avait oublié pour Zoro. Il l'aurait donc trompé depuis le début ?  
Pourtant, il avait l'air si sincère, et les moments passés avec lui passaient en boucle dans sa tête. Cela le plongeait dans une tristesse infinie.

« C'est ça, laisse toi faire blondinette... »

Le blond était perdu dans ses pensées, si bien qu'il n'avait même pas remarqué qu'il se trouvait maintenant à plat ventre sur le sol, et son ennemi toujours sur lui.  
Il continuait à se débattre en sortant toutes sortes d'insultes, mais cela ne faisait que rire l'autre, qui ne comptait pas le laisser filer cette fois.

Ainsi, des larmes coulaient sur les joues blanchâtres de Sanji tandis qu'il se faisait brutalement pénétrer.

Ce moment semblait interminable. Sanji, dépourvu de toute force, se laissa envahir par la douleur, la solitude et la peur. Ses yeux se fermaient, pourtant il n'était pas fatigué. Il jeta un coup d'oeil vers la fenêtre. La nuit approchait déjà.

Le gémissements rauques d'Ace lui donnait envie de s'arracher les oreilles, il n'en pouvait plus. La douleur était bien trop vive pour qu'il la supporte.  
Soudain, un bruit sourd se fit entendre. Le corps au dessus de Sanji avait arrêté de bouger pendant quelques secondes, avant de venir s'écrouler à côté de lui. Le blond fixa le brun. Il semblait inconscient. Il sentit quelque chose, ou plutôt les mains de quelqu'un, détacher ses poignets.

« Sanji... »

« ….Enfin... » Sa voix était faible.

Zoro était enfin revenu. Quelques larmes glissaient sur ses joues lorsqu'il redressa Sanji, à moitié conscient, avant de le prendre dans ses bras.

« Excuse-moi... » fit-il, tout en l'emmenant dans la salle de bain, laissant le brun gisant sur le sol, Wadô à ses côtés.

**xxx**

« Sanji ? Oi ! »

Sanji ouvrit péniblement ses yeux. Devant lui se tenait Zoro, avec un air inquiet qu'il n'avait jamais encore vu sur son visage.  
Il sentait de l'eau tiède autour de lui. En effet, il était allongé dans la baignoire, une serviette sur son front.

Après s'être inspecté, le blond remonta son regard jusqu'à celui du vert.  
Il aurait voulu lui poser des milliers de questions, mais rien ne semblait vouloir sortir de sa bouche.

« J'ai foutu Ace dehors, il ne viendra plus jamais, ne t'inquiète pas... »

Voyant que le blond ne comptait pas l'ouvrir, Zoro continua.

« Je... Je suis désolé... J'aurai dû te prévenir... » Le bretteur fixait le sol. « J'ai rompu avec Ace il y a environ 5 jours, il l'avait vraiment mal prit.. Depuis, plus de nouvelles. Je pensais qu'il avait lâché l'affaire... Puis je me suis essentiellement concentré sur toi. J'ai été sincère depuis le début, je t'aime vraiment beaucoup, pour tout ce que tu es... »

Il avait du mal à parler. Sa gorge se serrait rien qu'à voir l'était déplorable dans lequel était Sanji.

« Excuse-moi Sanji... Je te promets de te protéger de tout, si tu me fais encore confiance... »

Sa tête reposait sur le rebord de la baignoire. Il pleurait, implorait Sanji de le pardonner.

« Sors moi d'ici. »

A ces mots dis si brusquement par Sanji, Zoro se redressa et hocha de la tête.  
Il releva doucement le blond avant de l'envelopper dans une serviette chaude, et l'emporta directement dans la chambre.  
Il le déposa ainsi sur le lit et entreprit de le sécher. Durant toute la phase, il n'osa pas porter son regard jusqu'au visage de Sanji, trop honteux.

Après lui avoir enfilé un T-shirt et un caleçon, il s'assit à côté de lui et recommença à fixer le sol.

« Tu veux dormir, peut-être ? Ou alors tu as faim ? Dis moi de quoi tu as envie... »

« Zoro... » Sanji avait redressé le menton du vert entre ses doigts et le força à le regarder. Il plongea ses yeux dans les siens, encore rouges. « Je te demanderais juste de rester avec moi. Arrête de t'en vouloir, tu n'y es pour rien... »

Il se pencha et embrassa Zoro sur le coin des lèvres avant de plonger sous les draps.

« Viens. » fit-il avec un petit sourire.

Zoro s'exécuta sur le champ et rejoignit Sanji.  
Ainsi, l'un en face de l'autre, les corps enlacés, s'embrassant langoureusement de temps à autres, les deux hommes tombaient peu à peu dans les bras de Morphée.

« C'est quand même un beau bordel pour un début de relation... » fit remarquer le blond, riant doucement.

« Hmm... » Zoro se rapprocha un peu plus du visage de son amant. « N'oublie pas, je suis tout à toi... »

« Je sais... » Le sourire du blond ne faisait que grandir. « Et tu m'as, tu le sais... »

Zoro sourit à son tour.

« Oh, Mr Sourcils enroulés devient tout émotif ! »

« Ta gueule Marimo pleurnichard ! »

« Je t'aime bien quand même, le poussin.. »

Avant que Sanji ne puisse rétorquer, Zoro s'empara une dernière fois des lèvres du blond, parfaitement épicées à son goût, avant qu'ils ne tombent dans un sommeil profond, prometteur de prochains jours heureux.

* * *

_AHHHHHHH TUEZ MOOOOOIIIIII !  
Hm hm. Salut tout le monde, ça fait 3/4 semaines je sais, je suis désolée... C'était le calvaire pour écrire putain.  
J'ai des tonnes d'idées, mais premièrement, j'ai vraiment du mal à écrire (comme vous avez pu lire juste avant), et deuxièmement, ça ne mènerait à rien._

_Exactement comme cette fiction, qui est, je pense, finie. La fin (ahahahahahhahaahhahahahah)... J'aurai jamais pu faire plus cucul que ça quoi.  
C'est misérable, ce que je vous ai pondu là, et j'espère que je ne referais plus de conneries comme ça.  
Conneries comme écrire une nouvelle fiction et la bacler comme une teup parce que :  
- Plus d'inspiration  
- L'idée de la fic était molle  
- C'était juste tiré par les cheveux et trop lourd.  
Et Ace qui viole Sanji non ?!  
Mon dieu mon dieu pourquoi...POURQUOI ?!_

Bref euh... à celles qui auront lu jusqu'ici, excusez-moi encore *pleure comme Zoro -la bonne blague-* et j'espère me remettre au top de ma forme d'écriture pendant ces vacances (et ne plus jamais écrire de AU :'().  
Bisous !


End file.
